


Double Trouble

by UnsolvedRubixsCube



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dopplegangers, Experimental Style, Gen, Humor, List, Short, Slice of Life, Swearing, Winston tries so hard, coronal accelerator, dabble, just for fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 17:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12215373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnsolvedRubixsCube/pseuds/UnsolvedRubixsCube
Summary: RULES PERTAINING TO: Coronal Accelerator malfunctions /  multiple TracersTracer's Accelerator Malfunctions. List. Dabble.





	Double Trouble

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The rules of the Watchpoint](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10181591) by [DpsMercy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DpsMercy/pseuds/DpsMercy). 



 

 

 

 

> RULES PERTAINING TO: Coronal Accelerator malfunctions / multiple Tracers
> 
>  
> 
> 1) If Tracer's Accelerator starts whirling, buzzing, or smoking it is acceptable to run and hide. It is NOT acceptable to run away screaming about the Apocalypse, Tracer assuming her Final Form, or any Back to the Future quotes.
> 
> 2) While that was some quick thinking, please refrain from putting out Tracer with Mei's Icegun. We have fire extinguishers for a reason.
> 
> 3) If a Tracer doppelgänger appears, do not tell her she is in a doomed timeline or otherwise imply all her friend are dead. Tracer cries enough as it is.
> 
> 4) If you tell/act/imply to the doppelganger that you are the "evil" version of yourself you deserve whatever she does next.
> 
> 5) Mercy stands by her right to refuse to heal any agents and has stated that "there is half a medkit and a box of protein bars for anyone who contributes to this [censored]."
> 
> 6) Refrain from calling the doppelganger Tracer the Second, Sparky, or Number Two. She has stated that calling her the Doctor is fine.
> 
> 7) Setting off cherry-bombs near to an unconscious agent's head to "bring them back to the land of the living" is not an approved medical practice.
> 
> 8) Jamison this is your second strike. An explosive is still an explosive no matter how small.
> 
> 9) If you see the two Tracers doing anything that resembles scheming REPORT IT IMMEDIATELY. Do not attempt to talk them down. Tracer only listens to Mercy, myself, and on a good day Commander Morrison.
> 
> 10) Do not join forces with the Tracers to "prevent the inevitable fall of man." That's what Overwatch is doing already!
> 
> Bonus: NO ONE IS ALLOWED TO "TINKER" WITH THE CORONAL ACCELERATOR UNLESS THEY HAVE A PH.D. IN ADVANCED THEORETICAL PHYSICS. IT IS A MEDICAL DEVICE THAT WARPS REALITY NOT A HUMAN COPY MACHINE.

**Author's Note:**

> Winston tries so hard. 
> 
> I don't know what this is suppose to be.
> 
> Inspired by Rules of the Watchpoint by Dps Mercy
> 
> Edited 3/10/18


End file.
